


The Little Spoon

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's had a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Spoon

Sam's taking a bath because he's secure in his masculinity (screw Dean) and a ghoul beat the crap out of him. He's got bruises in places he didn't know could bruise. He wishes he had bath salts (again, still masculine to the max), but the Roach Motel only provides a tiny tub and a thin bar of soap.

His eyes are closed, but he knows when Gabriel has zapped him because suddenly his legs are floating unencumbered instead of jammed up against the rim of the tub. Sam groans and sinks down into vanilla-scented bubbles.

"Rough day at the office, Sammy?"

Sam peels open an eye and sees Gabriel lying on the floor at eye level, one hand idly stirring the water in the sunken tub. "It's all just paperwork, paperwork, paperwork," Sam mumbles in response. A rubber duck floats by, and Sam considers himself lucky it's not a real duck. Gabriel's sense of humor is capricious at best.

Some time passes, it could be hours, but the water in the tub has yet to cool off. Just as he's about to nod off, Sam sinks further until the water has passed his head, filling his ears with a dull rushing sound. It's peaceful under water, and he's debating how much longer he can stay submerged when Gabriel's lips touch his.

It's weird to get a mouthful of archangel instead of water, but Gabriel's mojo keeps the water at bay as he plunders Sam's lips, teeth grazing Sam's bottom lip, tongue licking in ferociously. With a nudge from the hand cupped at Sam's neck, Gabriel brings him back to the surface. "Let's get you into bed," Gabriel says gently, and Sam can't help but smirk.

"You always say that." But he's pliant in Gabriel's hands now, loose-limbed from the steam of the bath and Gabriel's touch. Gabriel rubs a towel down his body, chasing drops of water off his skin, and Sam leans into him.

"C'mon kiddo," Gabriel prods him, and guides Sam to an opulent bed. Sam flops down, splayed comfortably on his stomach, and Gabriel chuckles. "Want the covers?" he asks, but Sam shakes his head no. Gabriel keeps the room temperature comfortable, and he's still sweating from the bath.

There's a pause, the flick of a bottle opening, and then Gabriel has straddled Sam's hips and there's something cool on his upper back. Gabriel rubs his palm into a knot at the top of his shoulders and Sam hisses. "Sorry," Gabriel says, sounding utterly unrepentant, but he eases back slightly and continues to work the muscle more gently. Sam rolls his shoulders as Gabriel continues to work across, then down, kneading out the tension in Sam's back until he reaches the swell of his ass.

Sam's nearly asleep when Gabriel's breath whispers between his cheeks, teasing the puckered entrance there. Sam groans, something broken and longing, and then Gabriel's tongue is on him, working him open with short, stiff strokes. Sam squirms beneath Gabriel, and Gabriel puts a hand on Sam's back to hold him in place as he licks in deeper, drawing out a series of sighs and moans from Sam that sound absolutely wanton (still totally secure in his masculinity, but Sam is grateful that his brother isn't in the next room).

"Fuck, " Sam manages, rutting against the comforter, and then he's coming, untouched by Gabriel's hand. "Fuck," he says again.

"If you insist," Gabriel says cheerfully, and somehow he's lost his clothes and his dick is pushing impatiently at Sam's entrance. "Scoot up," he urges, and Sam obligingly goes to his knees, head buried in the pillows as Gabriel presses in. He opens Sam with slick fingers, teasing in, pulling out. Sam mutters under his breath about cock-teasing angels; in response, Gabriel twists his fingers just right, leaving Sam gasping. "Fuck me," Sam demands.

Gabriel's pushing in, buried to the hilt before Sam can breathe, and it's only Gabriel's fingers anchored at his hips that keep him focused. "'Kay?" Gabriel murmurs, and Sam can't manage more than a nod but it's good enough. Gabriel's hips snap, cock plunging in to scrape Sam's prostate. Sam lets out a whimper as stars cloud his eyes and he can picture Gabriel's predatory smile. "That's it," Gabriel breathes, continuing his onslaught. "Stay with me, Sammy."

Gabriel's hand slides around to cup Sam's reawakened erection, and he pumps Sam in time with his own thrusts until Sam keens, coming a second time. Gabriel's not far behind, tumbling over the edge before Sam has found time to think clearly, and then he's got an archangel splayed contentedly across his back. Sam slides to his stomach, oblivious to the wet spot beneath him, and pants. "Your idea of TLC? Rocks."

Gabriel rolls off of Sam and draws him into an embrace. "I know," he says smugly. "Now get some sleep."

Sam is just nodding off when Gabriel whispers in his ear, "Just so you know -- you're totally the girl in this relationship."

"Secure in my masculinity," Sam slurs and elbows Gabriel in the stomach. Then he hitches Gabriel's arm around him more securely.

Damn mind-reading angels.


End file.
